The present invention relates generally to fluid control valves and, more particularly, to a mixing valve for use within a faucet.
Single-handle water faucet control valves are well known in the art and have been offered with different mechanical structures for controlling the available directions of travel, the ranges of motion, and the type or style of motion for the handle. One such known style of control valve includes a handle that is moved in a generally sideways (left-to-right and right-to-left) direction in order to adjust the mix of hot and cold water for a desired temperature. With this style of water faucet valve control arrangement, the handle is typically moved in an upward or forward direction, away from the user, to increase the flow rate and the volume of water delivered. The handle is typically moved in a downward or rearward direction, toward the user, in order to reduce the flow rate and volume of water, or to completely shut off the flow of water delivered from the faucet.
Known single-handled control valves are often referred to as having a joy stick control handle due to the single-handle construction and the manner in which the handle may be moved. The directions and ranges of motion are controlled by the internal structure of the valve mechanism and by the selection and arrangement of the component parts. It is further known to provide a water faucet control valve that is constructed and arranged to independently control the temperature and the flow rate of the water delivered to a use location by a single-handle or control lever. Illustrative examples of single-handled faucet control valves are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,899, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/444,228, filed May 31, 2006, Publication No. US2007/0277889, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
One illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow and reducing noise in a faucet, the valve assembly including a valve body including a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet, and an outlet. The valve assembly further provides a lower disc supported by the valve body and including a first port communicating with the hot water inlet, a second port communicating with the cold water inlet, and a third port communicating with the outlet. The illustrative embodiment further includes an upper disc having an upper surface and a lower surface, the lower surface configured to communicate with the lower disc to define a closed flow channel having a width and a depth. The flow channel provides selective communication between the first and second ports and the third port and the width inversely varies with the depth in a first portion of the flow channel extending between each of the first and second ports and the third port. A stem is operably coupled to the upper surface of the upper disc and configured for selective pivotal movement about orthogonal axes extending within a plane parallel to the upper disc.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow and reducing noise in a faucet, the valve assembly including a valve body including a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet, and an outlet. Additionally, the valve assembly may include a lower disc supported by the valve body having a first port corresponding to the hot water inlet, a second port corresponding to the cold water inlet, and a third port corresponding to the outlet. An upper disc having a lower surface is positioned in communication with the lower disc and includes an inner channel edge and an outer channel edge defining a closed channel between the first, second, and third ports. The closed channel has an upstream portion and a downstream portion between each of the first and third ports and the second and third ports. The upstream portion includes a width and a depth varying inversely to reduce downstream flow restrictions and the closed channel extends around a center portion of the lower surface and is configured to mix hot water from the first port and cold water from the second port before reaching the third port. The center portion of the lower surface is configured to selectively seal the first port and the second port from the third port. The valve assembly further includes a stem operably coupled to the upper disc and configured for pivotal movement about orthogonal axes extending within a plane parallel to the upper disc.
A further illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow and reducing noise in a faucet, the valve assembly including a valve body including a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet, and an outlet. A lower disc is supported by the valve body and includes a first port corresponding to the hot water inlet, a second port corresponding to the cold water inlet, and a third port corresponding to the outlet. Additionally, the valve assembly may include an upper disc having an upper surface and a lower surface. The lower surface is positioned in communication with the lower disc and includes an inner channel edge and an outer channel edge defining a closed flow channel having a width and a depth. The flow channel provides selective communication between the first and second ports and the third port and the width inversely varying with the depth in a first portion of the flow channel between each of the first and second ports and third port. The closed peripheral channel is configured to mix hot water from the first port and cold water from the second port before reaching the third port. The valve assembly further includes a stem assembly including a ball supported for pivotal movement about first axis and a second axis orthogonal to the first axis, a stem extending upwardly from the ball, and a knuckle extending downwardly from the ball and operably coupled to the upper surface of the upper disc. The stem assembly provides pivotal movement about the first axis and the second axis to change a water flow rate through the first, second, and third ports.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.